Novelty items, such as games, puzzles, and various mechanical contrivances have long been popular purchased items amongst executives and other professionals for the purpose of relieving tension, stress and hostility. However, there are many other people in our society, apart from executives and professionals, whose daily job-related activities are anxiety producing.
For example, commuting on heavily congested highways not only can produce stress and tension, but also can lead to extreme hostile behavior that can endanger life. As another example, consider the unique stress and tension that a modern homemaker must face in managing a household, directing the activities of children and meeting the companion needs of a spouse. From the foregoing, it should be clear that daily stress in modern life, is not limited to business executives, but cuts across the entire spectrum of our society.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved novelty kit and method of using a kit for helping relieve stress, tension, and hostility. Such a kit should be easy to use, and appeal to a wide variety of people, including the pressured executive or professional, the over-burdened homemaker, and the weary highway commuter.
Because stress and tension can also result in both mental and physical strain, there have been a wide variety of techniques for relieving stress. For example, movies, entertainment activities, music, and sports are but a few of the many ways society has employed to relieve stress and tension. However, such activities are usually expensive and require a special setting and/or special equipment to achieve the desired results.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a novelty kit which can be used to help relieve stress and tension, and which can be used in almost any location, even while traveling in an automobile. Also, such a kit should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, so that a large number of people can afford to purchase the kit and obtain its beneficial results from its use.
It is also known that amusement activities which keep a person pleasantly and enjoyably occupied, and which cause laughter, aid in relieving tension and stress, because laughter serves to divert a person's attention from more serious thoughts and worry. In this regard, it would also be highly desirable to have a novelty item, which is laughter provoking, and would be both pleasant and enjoyable to use. It should appeal to a wide variety of a person's physical senses of sight, smell, sound and touch, so that stress and tension can be more easily relieved. In this regard, by appealing to more than one sense of the user, a more effective and efficient impact can be made on the mind, where the source of the anxiety resides.